¡Oh! Sí
by LaLa Do
Summary: Porque el Universo era bueno y conspiraba en beneficio de ambos. Serie de relatos cortos. Yaoi, Shonen-ai.
1. De mañanas

**Aclaraciones: Kishi**, ya saben…

Serie de one-shots (o más bien drabbles) esporádicos de rating variables (entre T y M). Todos de Sasuke x Naruto. Universos semi-AU, o completamente AU.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh, no! Sí.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#1: De mañanas.<strong>

Oh, Dios. Realmente iba a matarlo… iba a matarlo. Seguramente su cabeza tan pronto tocara el suelo, privaría cruelmente al mundo de su presencia. ¿Por qué mierda su boca no se quedaba cerrada de vez en cuando y así se evitaba una indudable muerte? Corrió y saltó y volvió a correr.

Entonces chocó con algo, cayó precipitadamente y eso hizo que su final estuviera más cerca.

—Ey, grandísimo idiota —escuchó que le decían y se alegró de que no fuera una voz precisamente femenina.

Entonces Naruto olió y saboreó el polvo característico del suelo, como también una cáscara de banana, varias más de huevo y lo que parecía ser otros indescifrables restos de cocina. _**Oh**_, y también vio a Sasuke.

—¡Idiota tú! Me has hecho caer —exclamó Naruto apuntando con su dedo al aún somnoliento Sasuke, quien en realidad no quería saber nada del mundo por ahora mientras sacaba la basura de esa mañana.

—No, soy sólo alguien haciendo sus tareas. —Y casi, casi, sin consideración, Sasuke indiferente volvió a encerrarse al tranquilo y oscuro interior de su hogar. Casi, porque en realidad dejó la puerta abierta.

Al Uchiha no le importaba porqué Sakura quería otra vez matar a Naruto (algo usual para que Naruto corriera de ese modo), ni tampoco la reciente creada desastrosa imagen de la fachada de su casa. Ni siquiera que Naruto oliera mal ahora.

Siempre había una buena excusa para tener a Naruto desnudo dentro de su casa. O al menos, para el ejemplo de hoy, facilitarle una ducha.

Junto a él, claro.


	2. Cansancio

**Advertencia**: Rating-M.

**#2: Cansancio.**

* * *

><p>Casi ni le habían quedado fuerzas para abrir el mísero cerrojo de la puerta de su casa.<p>

Había resultado una misión difícil recuperar aquellos importantes pergaminos para su dueño —esperaba que el valor de 'importante' realmente tuviese la connotación de importante—.

Y entonces apenas llegando a Konoha, le había mordido un horripilante pequeño perro aún no entrenado de los Inuzuka y fue la cosa más desesperante el quitárselo.

Luego la _maldita _embajadora de Suna no sólo le había despeinado, también hizo que sus ojos fueran victimas de una horripilante ráfaga que llevaba_tierrita _y por eso su frente se golpeó contra un poste. Y Sasuke _**no**_sabía porqué carajos, _**no **_entendía porqué —quizá por algo del Kazekage, quizá—.

Así que lo único que podía salvar el día era su cama. Su adorable y querida y suave cama.

Pero no, porque Naruto estaba ahí. Sasuke lo empujó hacia un lado de la cama y esperó que el rubio no chillara, ni gritara, ni hablara, ni nada.

No obstante, echado por fin ahí, cansado y sin ganas de _eso_, Uchiha empezó a sentir besos en su nuca y luego un trayecto de ellos que iban más hacia abajo. Sasuke levantó un poco su cabeza.

—No, Naruto… ahora no…

—¿Y quién dijo que tenías que hacer algo?

Entonces Sasuke acomodó de nuevo su cabeza en la almohada y dejó al adorable, querido y suave Naruto hacer lo suyo con la boca.

**.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. No tengo Internet, ¡estoy volando para publicar! Pero gracias a quienes comentaron.<p> 


	3. Beso

**Advertencia**: NaruKarin, pff.

* * *

><p><strong>#3: Beso.<strong>

—¿Estás enojado, Sasuke?

—No —respondió éste claramente y Naruto, quien esperaba un _indescifrable_ monosílabo, no supo inmediatamente cómo proseguir.

Se rascó la mejilla.

—…perdón —Se atrevió luego de unos segundos—. Ayer no fui al entrenamiento contigo —finalizó Naruto y se hizo lugar en la silla cerca a la de Sasuke.

—¿Crees que eso me importa?

Se hizo el silencio. Ni siquiera una de las papas fritas sabor tomate que Sasuke ahora comía, fue ofrecida por éste a su mejor amigo Naruto.

—Es que ayer sólo… ya sabes, antes de salir, Karin se me acercó y empezamos a hablar. Y bueno, sabes como soy yo… —comentó Naruto y el ceño del pelinegro se arrugó más al oír ese tipo de argumento—. Quizá ella entendió algo mal de mi comportamiento… no sé… Nos besamos…er, no… fue ella quien me besó.

Sasuke giró su rostro a otro lado enfocándose más en ver al lindo gatito estirándose a pocos metros del suelo, que en mostrarse interesado en lo que decía el feo de Naruto.

Naruto hizo amago de acercarse más y con su dedo índice, no importando que Sasuke se la pusiera difícil, toco la frente contraria para calmar esas arrugas que se arremolinaban en esa parte de la blanca piel.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. Por mucho, tú besas mejor que ella.

Ahora sí, Sasuke le ofreció la mitad del paquete de papas. Y volvió a aclararle a Naruto quién besaba mejor.

.


	4. La virtud

**Advertencia**: Rating-M. Y hablo sobre… virginidad (?) O como una amiga me 'corrigió': _La virtud, nena, la virtud._

Aunque no estoy dando ninguna clase de opinión, eh? xD

* * *

><p><strong>#4: Virtud<strong>

Oh, **sí**… Hubo algunos besos y un tropezón al llegar a la cama antes de que Naruto lo mirara desde abajo con esos grandes y azules ojos y le dijera "_Para_".

Ya había una pálida mano debajo de la camisa de red del menor de los dos, pero la morena mano del rubio que por un momento se sostuvo con deseo de la espalda de Sasuke, se apartó para ahora ubicarse como una especie de barrera entre ellos. Sasuke arrugó el ceño pero nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos ni de hacer amago de forzar la situación.

Naruto aparte del color rojo en sus mejillas debido a su actual estado, parecía también superponer un segundo sonrojo mientras balbuceaba tres sílabas antes de hablar lo más claro posible:

—_Yo, Sasuke, no me toques, quiero llegar hasta después del matrimonio…_

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado dando en el acto un fuerte codazo a la persona a su lado y esta última, de mal humor ante tal movimiento recibido en pleno sueño, le ofreció un par de palabrotas. Desde luego mal pronunciadas por ser tales horas de la mañana. Instintivamente Naruto también quiso apartarse, alejándose más del cuerpo casi desnudo de su compañero en busca de un mejor refugio bajo las sábanas, pero Sasuke lo detuvo agarrándolo del antebrazo.

—¿Acaso querías… llegar virgen al matrimonio?

Naruto todavía muy irritado y sacudiéndose para soltarse de Sasuke, le contestó con sarcasmo que si eso él quería; que, por un demonio, qué clase de pregunta era esa; Dios, que iban para los tres años de casados; que acaso qué quería a estas alturas; que se buscara a otro virginal para sus sucias fantasías y que si podía, joder, ¿cerrar ya mismo la boca?

Sasuke sonrió y obligó al también casi desnudo cuerpo de Naruto a acurrucarse con él. Luego bufó para sí mismo, eso había sido solo un sueño. Uno horripilante.

* * *

><p>Pero a ustedes como gusten, saludos xD<p> 


	5. Muy muy lejano

Advertencia: muuy AU xD

* * *

><p><strong>#5: Muy muy lejano.<strong>

En un lugar muy muy lejano vivía… Hinata-chan.

—Soy tu… Quiero decir, no es… No soy… Verás… _Hada madrina_ no es el término exacto.

Sasuke pensó que con eso había aclarado, explicado y dicho todo a la hermosa y marginada chica que en la cocina hacía té a su malvada familia adoptiva y que ahora pensaba seriamente sobre su estado mental. Hasta que ella recordó la parte en que la futura princesa con 'trágico transfondo' se ganaba la lotería —y al príncipe— gracias a una _Hada madrina. _

¡**Sí**! Este debía ser el inicio de toda dicha…

Hasta el día en que Sasuke _vio_ por fin al príncipe Naruto.

No había nada qué hacer, Sasuke era superior a cualquier otro/otra aspirante, Sasuke obtenía lo que quería obviando las normas entre los seres mágicos, Sasuke no tenía un mísero sentimiento de arrepentimiento por hacer quedar mal en ocasiones a Hinata-chan (¡valiente 'hada madrina'!).

Entonces Naruto _vio _a Sasuke.

Ambos fueron felices para siempre.

* * *

><p>Ayyy, ¡me duele! Suena a un trágico NaruHina (?<p> 


	6. Gays

¡Lo he cambiado! Voy a poner algo alegre...

* * *

><p><strong>#6: Gays.<strong>

No importó que tuviese un uniforme de nivel Elite, la cantidad de misiones S que exitosamente había hecho, ni que _oficialmente_ su oscuro pasado haya quedado en el olvido del pueblo. Tampoco que físicamente fuese un muy buen partido…

Su actual novia no pudo recibir con agrado la noticia de que la relación fallaba porque… su _amiguito allí abajo_… simplemente no podía emocionarse con ella. Por eso Sasuke recibió en toda su cabeza la malteada rosada que ella le tiró esa mañana desde el otro lado de la mesa antes de irse enfurecida.

Supuso que la relación terminaba y… pues mejor.

¡Las mujeres estaban locas!

No olvidaba que su otra relación anterior con una ninja de despampanante figura terminó en el momento en que ésta amenazó con un kunai sus preciadas bolas… Sí, terrorífico.

Planeando regresar a casa fue en dirección al baño del local para arreglarse un poco, entonces la cabeza de Sasuke se iluminó —a pesar de su fatal aspecto sabor a fresa— cuando vio salir de allí mismo lo que podría ser la solución a su desdicha con las mujeres.

—Ey, Naruto —saludó y el rubio no respondió porque… podía sentir algo diferente en el aura de su amigo.

Entonces Sasuke lo invitó a una cita-cita. Naruto aceptó, hace mucho no había salido en una; y también admitía que de todo el mundo sólo Sasuke era quien realmente le interesaba en esos niveles.

...además Sasuke sabía que aquellos _incovenientes_ que sucedía con las chicas ya no serían problema.

* * *

><p>(Adnfsgsdg, por ahora nada de contenido fuerte, así que le bajaré el rating :P)<p>

**Nota**: Yep, borré el otro. En resumen era algo como: Sasuke es un niño puerilmente enamorado de su niñero de hace una semana... a quien le gustan las nenas. Ohh, qué triste, sí ): Entonces Sasuke intenta ponerse bubis, lol).

Pero aquí ambos son gays por el otro.


	7. Naturaleza

Universo Alterno en este.

* * *

><p><strong>#7: Naturaleza.<strong>

—Tú perro se está montando… a mi perro.

—Eh… sí… —Sasuke sólo atinó a responder eso.

Ambos esa mañana de domingo se habían encontrado a las 10 en el mismo parque al sacar a sus mascotas.

Entonces minutos después comenzó el espectáculo: aquél a cuatro patas; y su lindo y tierno samoyedo… en un vergonzoso movimiento de caderas.

Naruto observó también como su perro con el otro perro tenían relaciones sexuales a la vista de todo el mundo.

—Sasuke… —llamó con una voz insegura. Uchiha lo miró con un poco de vergüenza pero lo siguiente lo haría feliz—: Puede que… tú y yo… quiero decir que, si mi perro admite públicamente que es homosexual, pues… yo también lo haré. Quiero decirles a mis padres que somos novios.

Claro que procurarían no tener sexo en un parque… Al menos no a la vista de todos.

.

* * *

><p>Es el más corto hasta ahora. (Me piden hacer más largos, pero como que soy mala xD).<p> 


	8. De chicas y orientación sexual

**Advertencias**: AU, NaruSasu, lenguaje, contenido hetero (?

* * *

><p><strong>#8: De chicas y orientación sexual.<strong>

Naruto se echó fuertemente sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos y pensó.

Bien, Ino… sí, Ino. Ino que siempre se veía muy muy sexy como la animadora líder del grupo de porristas, y esa falda corta… Pero entonces el maldito de Sasuke salía al partido de fútbol con esos malditos pantalones cortos que…

Vale. Tenten, sí eso. Cuando se le daba la gana de aparecer en el gimnasio con ropita muy pegadita. Oh, Tenten… sexy también. Joder, pero Sasuke hacía ejercicio prácticamente con su torso desnudo y las gotas de sudor y agua que caían por su piel…

¡Ah, ya! ¡Temari! ¡Jó, qué mujeronón!* Con esas deliciosas piernas… OK, no. Estaba mal en todos los aspectos pensar así de la _hermanita_ de Gaara. Pero a Itachi no debe importarle que…

¡Sakura! Esos labios cereza, provocadores y suaves, que aunque estando borrachos tanto él y ella y no pasaría del recuerdo, se había dado la oportunidad de besarlos vorazmente y se había sentido tan bien… Pero entonces ayer se había besado con Sasuke y no fue por intermedio del alcohol, y se había sentido tan tan _tan _el triple de bien que no hubo otra opción más que la de querer más.

Naruto cerró con más fuerza sus ojos.

Hinata, sólo hay que pensar en Hinata, ¡eso! La mejor de todas. A veces había que preguntarse cómo no se daba cuenta exactamente de lo sexy y deseable que podía ser. Verla en el simple y aburrido bañador de clases de natación pero que ella transformaba en una esplendorosa imagen para la vista. Él podía madrugar los sábados por eso. Sólo que a veces —muchas— su mirada azulina se desviaba a donde estaba Sasuke, y aunque el maldito engendro de su mejor amigo no tuviese el cuerpo de modelo de Playboy, sólo bastaba que sus pares de ojos se encontraran y ya no había más Hinata y mundo.

¡Las tetas grandes de Hinata! Ah, joder. Qué diablos. Se rendía. Prefería el plano pecho —y el trasero— de Sasuke Uchiha.

**Sí**. Le gustaba el antisocial de su amigo y si eso lo hacía gay, pues eso, era gay.

.

* * *

><p>*Mujeronón. (En Colombia, no sé por otro lados, mujer muy sexy y con actitud).<p>

Perdón por dejar este proyecto casi olvidado pero está sujeto a disponibilidad de tiempo y ánimo de la autora… ¿Pero les gustó? Espero que sí :D


	9. De revista para adultos

**#9: De revistas para adultos. **

Sasuke caminó lentamente en dirección a la caja registradora con la revista que esperaba ni sus padres, ni hermano, ni sus compañeros, ni siquiera las chicas de su fanclub, ni el entrenador del colegio y su mejor amigo vieran. Incluso deseaba que ni la tuviera que ver la mujer a quien tenía que pagarle.

En la portada tenía el aviso de ser para mayores de edad —que cubría la intimidad de un atlético cuerpo—, pero dado que él no llevaba uniforme y parecía tener más de su edad actual no habría problemas para llevarla. Aunque, bueno, sí había un gran problema: estaba plagada de imágenes y artículos de hombres que les gustaba otros hombres.

Debía estar cometiendo la locura más grande de su vida, pensó. Pero decidió que se arrepentiría hasta que llegara a la seguridad de su habitación

Y es que debía cerciorarse. Estar seguro de sus… gustos.

Apretó la revista entre sus manos. El camino hacia la caja registradora se hacía cada vez más imposible, como si dar un paso fuese retroceder dos.

Pasó la sección de novelas Chick Lit y el estante de libros de cocina hasta que sólo tenía que traspasar el de la revistas para chicas adolescentes. Donde había cogido su revista era la última sección al fondo, por eso estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto por ahí y sólo sería un secreto entre él y la vendedora. Esperaba que entre la política de la tienda existiese algo como la confidencialidad entre ellos y el cliente.

Entonces al saberse cerca apresuró sus pasos, pero a mitad del camino se detuvo en un punto, totalmente congelado como una estatua pegada al piso.

—¿Sa- Sa- Sasuke?

Por un momento, cuando descifró a la persona bajo esa gruesa chaqueta y gafas de sol, Sasuke pensó que su vida estaba arruinada ya que el tonto de su mejor amigo lo había pillado con las manos en la masa, pero entonces sus ojos pasaron de ver el rostro sorprendido a las manos de Naruto. Ellas también llevaban una revista igual que la suya.

** ¿Oh, oh?**

Pero pensó, esforzándose en mantener sus facciones con todo su normal orgullo, que esas cosas debían pasar para, sólo era un ejemplo, caer en cuenta que no le gustaba la idea de Naruto entreteniéndose con las figuras desnudas masculinas de una revista para adultos, como esperaba que a Naruto no le gustara que él hiciera lo mismo.

"No soy gay", se dijo a sí mismo. "Sólo me gusta Naruto, eso es todo".

Sintió el peso atormentador de la revista disminuirse. No creía necesitarla ya.

Y por supuesto, siempre tenía la excusa de que era para su hermano mientras, lo sabía bien, Naruto se enredaría con sus palabras antes de decir cualquier frase coherente que ni siquiera le saldría bien. Sasuke sonrío, podía molestarlo sólo por unos pequeños días.

* * *

><p>Eso por ahora (:<br>¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Trabajo duro

**#10: Trabajo duro.**

* * *

><p>—¿Sasuke? ¿Él… él no es… Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Has traído a un Uchiha a cortar madera y remover estiércol? —La anciana miró hacia Naruto entre preocupada e incrédula, obviamente conociendo de antemano lo que implicaba en una persona apellidarse así.<p>

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó Naruto dejando a Sasuke con la boca abierta e impidiéndole que pudiese decir que efectivamente alguien como él no debería estar ahí—. ¿Así que no hay problema conmigo pero la princesita a mi lado no puede hacer algo de trabajo duro?

Naruto recibió un fuerte codazo por parte de Sasuke y el rubio sabía que su compañero debía estar pensando muy feas y malas palabras dirigidas a él pero que no iba a materializar frente a una anciana.

Pero, en serio, Sasuke no era intocable. Y Sasuke lo sabía. No dejaría que Naruto le llamara así. Él podía hacer lo que sea que se necesitaba hacer… Aunque al inicio no sabía a lo que Naruto se refirió con una visita al campo y estaba allí más por engaños. Además si a eso se sumaba que la palabra "estiércol" no era muy agradable sólo significaba que Naruto pronto recibiría un poco más de odio por su parte.

—Bien, abuela —llamó Naruto dando unos pasos adelante dispuesto a trabajar. Como siempre, él estaba lleno de energía—. Más bien deberías ir a preparar limonadas, con Sasuke ahora acabaremos rápido, mi amigo puede presumir de unos bonitos y fuertes músculos, ¿no es así?

Y entonces Naruto sonrío en dirección a Sasuke. Sonrío hermosamente.

Sasuke intentó con esfuerzo mantener su rostro inexpresivo. Naruto no debería sonreír _así_ como estrategia para convencerlo.

La mujer se alejó prometiendo las bebidas, incrédula aún y no entendiendo exactamente qué pasaba en su granja. Nunca hubiese creído que uno de esos sujetos en traje ejecutivo que de vez en cuando aparecía en las revistas que leía su esposo o incluso en las revistas del corazón que ella compraba estaría ayudando al hijo de su sobrina* en nada más que trabajo sucio. Pero bueno, al parecer no iba a morirse sin antes verlo todo.

Ahora frente a un corral de animales que parecía tener la marca Uzumaki por como estaba construida, Sasuke gritó mentalmente. ¿De verdad iba a entrar allí? Ni siquiera parecía muy seguro.

—En realidad, si no quieres ayudar puedes ir con ella adentro de la casa.

—Voy a ayudarte, idiota —respondió Sasuke malhumorado ante la idea de que Naruto no lo considerara capaz, y entonces iba a hablar algo más pero Naruto volvió a dejarlo con las palabras en la boca. El rubio había empezado a tirar de su camiseta para quitársela y estaba dejando al descubierto ese bien formado torso.

—Me parece bien —dijo Naruto al finalizar y tirar a un lado la prenda sobre un tronco.

**_Oh, sí_**. A Sasuke ahora también le parecía muy bien. No podía esperar a empezar a ver esos músculos brillantes flexionándose y tensándose para él. Todo rastro de enojo desapareció. Al menos tendría una agradable vista.

* * *

><p>(*)No sabía a quién poner así que renací a Kushina y a su familia.<br>Una vez demostrando cómo de bueno es Naruto para la salud de Sasuke, jeje. Oh! Y según Word hice exactamente 500 palabras, es el más largo hasta ahora.


	11. Gay I

AU.

* * *

><p><strong>#11: Gay I<strong>

Bien. Sasuke antes de salir por completo tomo una larga respiración y empezó a caminar. Así era, ya estaba en camino. Sólo tenía que cruzar unas cuantas esquinas y llegaría a su Instituto. No iba a devolverse o tomar otro camino, eso sería muy niñita y patético. Él sabría como lidiar con eso y mantendría sus ojos puestos al frente.

Pero entonces sin poder evitarlo desvió un poco su mirada y lo vio. Resplandeciente saltando a la vista y ganándole a cualquier acto de voluntad que Sasuke se había propuesto.

El pelinegro se preguntó si semejante imagen no quedaría mejor ubicada en alguna de las concurridas y comerciales calles de Konoha en lugar de ese tranquilo y apartado lugar que era su barrio y así poder dejarlo en paz.

Porque **oh, sí**, sobre varios metros arriba de su cabeza estaba la publicidad de la nueva y más popular estrella de rock de su tiempo y Sasuke rogó porque no empezara a pensar y pensar lo atrayente que resultaba la combinación de esos rasgos _sin duda_ masculinos pero con la cantidad exacta de inocencia y un especial toque de travesura en aquellos revoltosos cabellos dorados y la boca cincelada y la sonrisa más perfecta mas esos impactantes ojos azules que lo _miraban_.

Joder. Naruto Namikaze era un perfecto dios griego.

Allí parado en medio de la calle Sasuke sólo en una cosa podía pensar: "No sabía que era gay".

.

* * *

><p>Tengo una versión de esto desde el punto de vista de Naruto. Será el siguiente que publique :3 Gracias a los que han comentado y puesto en favoritos o alerta y espero les siga gustando estas cortas historias.<p> 


	12. Gay II

**#12: Gay II**

Esta debía ser una mala broma, como esas en la que las celebridades eran humilladas en televisión nacional y luego transmitidas a todo el mundo.

Así, Naruto no había dicho ni una sola palabra en lo que llevaba de diez minutos ahí sentado, en parte porque estaba un poco en shock y en parte porque trataba de buscar de reojo las dichosas cámaras ocultas antes de que algo aún más raro sucediera. Como que su _invitado_ realmente llevara una falda de la que aún no se había dado cuenta y de un momento a otro se le acercaría a hablar con una aguda y perturbadora voz.

—¿Estás bien?

Entonces Naruto con gran rapidez enfocó su mirada en quien le acababa de hablar al otro lado de la mesa, en su _invitado_.

Joder. Hombre, varonil, alto, espalda ancha, _voz grave_. Se suponía que en su lugar debería haber una hermosa y joven chica de esas que proclamaban ser sus fans y harían lo que fuera por estar algún día cerca a él, como ganar concursos donde el premio sería una cena exclusiva con él a la luz de la luna.

Pero no, frente a él había otro chico de su misma edad. Otro _chico._

Naruto inconsciente de que no había respondido a la pregunta de Sasuke —como se llamaba el afortunado ganador— ni de la mirada de éste con el ceño fruncido, comenzó a pasear sus ojos por todas las facciones del rostro de su, al parecer, fan.

Cabello oscuro que hacía un alto contraste con su piel pálida, nariz fina, ojos también oscuros y rasgados, pestañas pobladas, cejas perfectas y labios aparentemente suaves…

Sasuke era casi tan bonito como una mujer y antes de caer en cuenta de lo mal que estaba pensar en eso, Naruto se encontró deslizando su mirada por el cuello de su "fan" hasta llegar a su pecho, que favorablemente estaba un poco descubierto gracias a la abertura de la camisa blanca que llevaba. Pero **no**, allí no había ningún bonito busto que pudiese asomarse, ni siquiera una pequeña pieza de encaje insinuante. Sólo la muestra de un buen formado y atlético cuerpo de hombre.

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó Sasuke y Naruto de inmediato subió su rostro—. Porque estás mirando como si quisieras comerme.

Ante eso Naruto no respondió inmediatamente, más bien parecía estar razonando lo dicho y agudizó su mirada cuando se dio cuenta que por mucho que mirara al azabache su percepción de él no cambiaba. Era jodidamente atractivo.

Quizá se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que era un poquito gay, y en fin, —se dijo— había toda una noche para descubrirlo.

—Así que Sasuke , ¿te gusta mi música...?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D Y perdón por no contestar esta vez reviews, pero gracias por comentar, ¡en serio!<p> 


	13. Friendzone

**#13: Friendzone.**

—¿Por qué compras la cajita infantil? Trae prácticamente nada —comentó Shikamaru.

Ino acababa de darle un mordisco a su pequeña hamburguesa a la vez que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la llegada de los otros tres amigos a quienes esperaban. Les hizo señas para mostrar su ubicación.

—Sólo trato de conservar la línea… —Luego de masticar Ino respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Además trae una sorpresa —terminó de decir sonriendo.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kiba llegaron a la mesa y allí ya estaban sus respectivas hamburguesas con doble ración de carne. Bueno, al menos para Naruto y el chico perro.

—¡Oh mira! Trae dos figuritas de esa serie ninja —dijo la rubia unos minutos después mostrando su sorpresa a todos los presentes.

En efecto estaban pegados sobre una base, uno al lado del otro, dos de los protagonistas —quizá los más importantes— de una famosa serie de anime sobre ninjas.

—¿¡En serio?! —exclamó Kiba casi que arrebatándole a la rubia las figuritas, pero antes de examinarlas por él mismo, Naruto a su vez se las quitó.

—¡Son difíciles de encontrar! ¿Cierto, Sasuke?

—Hn.

Los dos lo sabían perfectamente dado que también trabajaban allí y casi que nunca de los nunca a los niños les salían esos dos; incluso a veces eran testigos de la gran decepción en los pequeños cuando salía ese villano de pelo largo y negro.

Naruto trató de contagiar a Sasuke de lo grande del suceso, sobretodo porque el pequeño juguete tenía un bonus extra ya que salían ambos a la vez. Uno al lado del otro.

—Ven, déjame ver —pronunció Shikamaru estirando su brazo. Naruto se lo pasó mientras hablaba de cómo esperaba una lucha entre los dos personajes, aunque estaba seguro que el chico rubio ganaría. Esta vez Sasuke decidió hablar diciéndole _"Eres tarado, por supuesto ganaría el otro"._ Por su parte Shikamaru analizó profundamente a las pequeñas figuritas de acción hasta que llegó a una conclusión—. ¿Saben? Sorprendentemente creo que se parecen mucho a Sasuke y Naruto.

Ambos chicos lo miraron confusos, como si le hubiese salido otra nariz, hasta que Kiba e Ino mirando hacia la mano de Shikamaru que sostenía las figurillas y luego de pensar cada uno por su lado ante la revelación exclamaron admirados que era verdad.

—¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Son físicamente iguales… —comentó Ino.

—Y a decir verdad se comportan igual —prosiguió Kiba—. Quiero decir, su amistad es idéntica. Han tenido sus bajas y altas pero siempre hacen un buen equipo. ¡Es increíble! Ustedes actúan como ellos, no hay duda—finalizó riéndose.

Una mesera, Temari, conocida por todos se acercó, los saludó y les dejó algunas bebidas que faltaban. Al fijarse en lo que Shikamaru sostenía se lo pidió prestado para mirarlo bien.

—Kankurō dice que estos dos se aman... Lo dijo de repente viendo un capítulo. Y he empezado a creerlo también, probablemente terminen en una relación amorosa —mencionó ella. **Sí**, cada vez tenía menos duda de eso, aunque no entendió por qué al levantar la mirada todos los demás la miraron tan traumáticamente.

.

* * *

><p>Perdón la demorita ;0;<p> 


	14. De bebés

**#13: De bebés.**

—Calma chicos, calma. No quiero que piensen mal —dijo Kakashi con un tonito de voz que reflejaba cuánto de divertido le parecía la situación—. Además es un trabajo en parejas, de seguro lo harán muy bien.

—Sí, pero...

—Y ciertamente —siguió diciendo el profesor interrumpiendo lo que estuviese a punto de decir Naruto— no tenemos ningún otro... _ejemplar_. O, ya saben, podríamos haberlo solucionado con que cada uno por su lado se desempeñara como un padre soltero...

—Pero como no es así, seremos la pareja homosexual que ha logrado adoptar un bebé de un país lejano donde tal tipo de adopción sea legal —comentó Sasuke interrumpiendo esta vez a Kakashi.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó el profesor más entusiasmado de lo que debería mostrarse ante el entendimiento de su más avanzado estudiante (porque sí, Sasuke sabía muy bien desde la época perfecta para sembrar tomates hasta el elemento número 70 de la Tabla periódica). Aunque simplemente omitió que en realidad el azabache había dicho todo eso con desdén y los brazos entrecruzados—. Bien, ¿quién quiere cargarlo primero?

Entonces ante un par de ojos azules y otro par rasgados y oscuros, se le era ofrecido el ejemplar de un bebé de plástico.

Lo del país lejano tomaba mucha fuerza al considerar cómo era el bebé. Más precisamente del País del Rayo dado que el muñeco parecía ser una versión exacta de Killer Bee. Naruto ante la revelación lo tomó sosteniéndolo como nunca debería sostenerse a un bebé.

—Ey! ¡Se parece a Bee, Sasuke!

¡Ah, qué diablos!, pensó Sasuke ante el reciente entusiasmo de su amigo.

Lo haría. Pretendería durante una semana ser el esposo homosexual de su mejor amigo y la _cabeza principal_ de la familia más exótica de toda la clase. Una nota era una nota y su historial académico debía ser siempre excelente.

Además sentía una imperiosa necesidad de molestar a Naruto diciéndole, por muy ilógico que fuera, "_El embarazo te ha sentado bien, cariño". *_

_._

* * *

><p>*Es la única cosa que escribiré en mi vida relativo al <em>M-preg e.e<br>¡Gracias por leer! _Esperando que les haya gustado.


	15. De marcas de posesión

**Advertencia:** (? SasuNaruSasu. I dunno.  
>Universo ninja.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>#15: De marcas de posesión.<strong>

Esperando ser llamados en la Torre Hokage Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a la maldita cosa en el cuello del otro que aunque pequeña parecía regodearse, burlarse de él, llamando toda su atención como si no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Konoha estaba en plena celebración de su Festival y Naruto había logrado convencerlo anoche para salir a disfrutar. Eventualmente había bebido más de la cuenta e imaginaba que Naruto había sido quien lo llevó a casa.

No recordaba mayor cosa de anoche e incluso tenía todavía un poco de resaca, pero ahora viendo la evidencia de un chupón en el cuello de Naruto al parecer la noche fue más larga para éste.

Sasuke frunció el ceño porque había algo que no le cuadraba. Entendía que Naruto era hombre y tenía sus necesidades, pero hasta ahora su cara de chico inocente y quizá demasiado respetuoso con las mujeres era lo que había prevalecido, y Sasuke no sabía de mujeres persiguiéndolo con la intención de llevarlo a la cama y ni siquiera conocía de la boca del rubio alguna anécdota de tipo sexual.

Pero al parecer Naruto no era tan inocente como aparentaba ser y pensar sobre ello no lo dejaba en paz.

¿Quizá Hinata Hyūga? Obviamente era una mujer interesada en él pero Sasuke no podía imaginarla como la culpable de eso. Quien sea que lo haya hecho lo hizo con claros sentimientos de posesividad y descaro.

O de pronto sí había sido la heredera Hyūga empujada por el alcohol, aunque Sasuke tampoco podía imaginarla tomándose más de un trago.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —preguntó dejándose derrotar por su curiosidad.

Al principio Naruto lo observó con confusión pero bastó algunas señales de Sasuke para que cayera en cuenta —y al parecer recordara— lo que tenía en su cuello. De inmediato se llevó una mano allí y hasta sus orejas se volvieron adorablemente rojas. Sí, "adorable" fue una de las palabras que pasó por la mente de Sasuke, pero ante el silencio en el que se había sumergido Naruto el azabache bufó.

—¿Acaso te volviste sucio anoche, zorrito?

El rubio esta vez lo miró incrédulo pero pronto rasgó sus ojos directo hacia los de Sasuke.

—Deberia ser yo quien preguntara eso —dijo Naruto algo furioso y recibiendo un "¿qué?" por parte del otro—. Sí, ¡porque fuíste tú quien casi rompe mi cuello anoche!

La revelación golpeó tan fuerte la cabeza de Sasuke que lo dejó aturdido por largos segundos, aunque pudo recuperarse para escuchar lo siguiente ahora en hoscos susurros.

—Pero agradece que por la borrachera pronto te dormiste o te aseguro que yo no hubiese sido el sumiso anoche ni estaría caminando hoy mal. Sería otro el que habría conseguido _ensuciarse_.

De algún lado salió Shizune avisando que podían ingresar a la oficina principal, aunque quedándose en su puesto algo estupefacto Sasuke sólo pudo pensar desde cuándo "su Naruto" —el chico de bonitos ojos azules— en serio ya no era tan inocente. ¿Quizá inconscientemente había despertado al volcán?

.

* * *

><p>No me demoré mucho esta vez :3<br>Y de este drabble también surgió un one-shot que voy a publicar pronto. ¡Saludos!


	16. Verdad o reto

Es más fluffy que gracioso :3

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>**16: Verdad o r****eto.**

Bien, era uno de esos juegos en los que la gente participaba cuando no se sabía qué más hacer y entonces fue el turno de Sasuke Uchiha. Verdad o reto.

Su bien sabido por todos mejor amigo estaba a punto de caer dormido apoyando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del azabache, pero a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y estar placenteramente oliendo el perfume que todavía llevaba Sasuke, escuchó claramente la voz de Sai al otro lado del círculo que habían formado.

—Te reto a besar a la persona más hermosa de esta sala.

Hubo casi que un suspiro colectivo por parte de las chicas presentes, sorprendidas y ansiosas por lo que pudiese a continuación suceder.

...y ante lo que siguió todo el mundo se quedó mirando boquiabierto. Quizá si hubiesen especificado "mujer"...

Sasuke estaba besando a su mejor amigo. Y Naruto a pesar de tener un pie en el mundo inconsciente y no estar exactamente correspondiéndole, pareció que se acercó más a él con confianza. Sí, quería que los brazos de Sasuke le rodearan más.

_._

* * *

><p>-Uh, se me olvidó decir que está inspirado en una escena de 'Las ventajas de ser invisible'.<p> 


	17. Shinobis

Universo ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>#17: Shinobis.<strong>

—Estúpidos. Eso son.

—Sí, sí, sí. Mira, bebe esto —Naruto ubicó una taza de té frente a su sulfurado novio. Sí, ya sabía por enésima vez por boca del mismo capitán ANBU que la misión había sido una mierda.

Él sabía lo que se sentía cuando se perdía un objetivo por la incompetencia de otros, pero sabía que no siempre era por voluntad propia, los errores se cometen y por mucho entrenamiento la falta de experiencia siempre está ahí latente.

Y él no quería a un estresado Sasuke en su cama.

—¡Maldición, Naruto! Esto sabe asquerosamente horrible.

El rubio suspiró casi que derrotado, guardándose un insulto con el cual responder a eso —que realmente le había puesto cuidado a la elaboración de la bendita bebida— y más bien decidió acercarse por encima de la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento brusco, para agarrar el mentón de Sasuke y besarlo.

Antes de apartarse sonrió contra los labios del otro al haber percibido la entera correspondencia del azabache y dándole al final una acaricia en su frente regresó a su puesto.

Lo vio volver a tomar un sorbo de la taza.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, sabe bien.

Naruto no dejó de sonreír.

Nadie podía decirle que era un mal Hokage a la hora de motivar, alentar o reconfortar a sus shinobis. O de hacer un buen té.

.

* * *

><p>Como siempre gracias por leer y nos vemos. Asdffñlkjg, espero subir algunas cositas que tengo, es que tengo una genial idea y sólo debo obligar a mis manos a escribirla ;_;<p> 


	18. Hokage

¡Hola de nuevo!

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>**18: Hokage****.**

—¿Uh? ¿Tienes una misión? —preguntó somnoliento Sasuke al percibir movimiento a su lado. Instintivamente lanzó sus manos para agarrar con ellas el cuerpo del rubio antes de que el contacto que mantenía con éste se esfumara.

—Claro que no. Más bien leer y firmar unos importantes papeles para la aldea —respondió Naruto con una voz nada alentadora. Se dio un impulso para levantarse de la cama pero no obtuvo resultado alguno por los brazos de su compañero alrededor de su cintura—. Sasuke, debo levantarme.

—¿Realmente quieres ir a trabajar hoy?

_—Necesito_ ir a trabajar hoy —respondió el rubio aunque aún con su voz que delataba que sus párpados debían sentirse bastantes pesados.

—Quédate. Voy a llamar al Hokage en tu nombre —prácticamente murmuró el azabache contra uno de los brazos del otro.

—_Yo_ soy el Hokage, idiota.

—Mmm, mejor…

Naruto gruñó a la vez que sintiéndose derrotado ante las acciones del Uchiha.

—¿Y qué vas a decirme? —preguntó desechando por completo la idea de volver a darse un impulso y salir de la cama. El calor a su lado se sentía bien.

—¿Ah?

—Al Hokage. ¿Qué vas a decirle al Hokage para que tu novio tenga el día libre?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —respondió Sasuke logrando que el cuerpo trigueño de Naruto se juntara más a él.

Era bueno ser Sasuke Uchiha.

_._

* * *

><p>Este mantuvo cierta línea con el drabble anterior, creo. Espero les haya gustado :3<br>Y me vi los Juegos de Hambre... *sniff*


	19. Fútbol

Universo alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>#19: Fútbol.<strong>

Minuto 87 y fue una atajada hermosa a manos de Neji. A la vez que la multitud que conformaba los hinchas de Konoha explotaba en excitación porque aún se mantenía el empate, la pelota fue pateada por el arquero hasta llegar nuevamente al otro lado de la chancha, redirigida por Kiba a Sasuke quien dribló con el balón manteniéndolo bajo su control y entonces en su campo de visión, apenas en un segundo, reubicó la figura de Naruto como siempre listo.

El gol fue una patada del rubio con el empeine y la barrida desesperada pero tarde de un defensa ni el cuerpo del arquero rival estirándose impidieron que el balón entrara hasta el fondo.

El estadio gritó y Naruto con la adrenalina espesa en su sangre corrió hacia la esquina de la chancha, a celebrar con los suyos y a encontrarse con Sasuke, a comunicarle con sus ojos brillantes y felices que ambos lo habían hecho y que ya era casi el final y que que estaban ganando.

El azabache quien sabía que Naruto nunca lo decepcionaría y que dudaba sentirse mejor jugador o igual de competitivo en otro equipo, uno que no tuviera al rubio, en medio también de su euforia tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro bronceado y lo besó.

Fue una acción que a nadie le importó.

El ritmo cardíaco, el corazón a mil latiendo, la celebración, los gritos. Quizá fuese una cosa normal en el fútbol mientras esa dupla siguiera haciendo maravillas.

.

* * *

><p>Nuevo drabble ahora que ando entusiasmada con el Mundial :3<p> 


	20. De viajes y el Destino

Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>#20: De viajes y el Destino<strong>

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kiba decepcionado—. Quiero decir, este debe ser el pueblo más aburrido de todos.

A Naruto no le importó sus palabras, ni las reacciones de los otros dos o que Kiba sacara la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana cuando detuvo el vehículo.

En la entrada había un montón de flores sembradas y un aviso grande hecho a mano que daba la bienvenida. Luego un montón de casas que incluso él estaba seguro eran las mismas de esas películas del enano que iba en busca de un anillo.

—A mí me parece agradable.

—A ti todo te parece bien, Shikamaru. Incluso una nube con forma de nube te parece bien —dijo el castaño devolviéndose a su asiento. Sí, lejos del mar y las chicas.

Malhumorado entonces se acordó de la razón para estar ahí: Naruto.

Miró al rubio conductor que observaba sin pestañear hacia el frente, como esperando que por algún rincón se revelara la infinita verdad de la vida. Luego pareció recobrarse de su estado poco a poco.

—Si quieres… —empezó a decir Naruto suavemente— podemos dar la vuelta y regresar.

Aunque eso parecía alentador para Kiba este elevó sus cejas sorprendido, más cuando el rubio giró lentamente con sus manos pegadas al volante y lo miró directamente a los ojos como esperando que, como no resultó segundos antes, en el castaño hallase la respuesta a la infinita verdad de la vida.

Con cuidado Kiba observó hacia atrás donde Shikamaru y ambos se miraron con extrañeza.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —dijo cauteloso Shikamaru—. Prometimos que te íbamos a acompañar en esta. Y es la última de la lista… Al parecer el amor de tu vida está aquí.

—Sí, hermano, ¿cómo vamos a irnos ahora? Lo dijo la bruja aquella, ¿no? Ya has conocido a tu verdadero amor sólo debes volver a recuperarla antes de un año. Luego harán las cochinadas que has visto en tus películas porno.

A pesar de la sonrisa de Kiba esa palabras no animaron precisamente al rubio. Pero sería estúpido girar e irse, ¿cierto?

Volvió a arrancar el vehículo haciendo un frágil mapa mental de lo que recordaba del lugar. Y de lo que fue un tórrido y viejo amor juvenil.

Su destino. Vaya, quién iba a creer que su posible destino estaba ahí.

Pues le tenía un tremendo miedo a su destino.

—¿Y como es?

Naruto miró brevemente a Kiba antes de volver sus ojos al frente. Decidió entonces decir el "pequeño" secreto que aún no revelaba. Y la razón por la que Sasuke Uchiha era la última persona de su lista.

—Ojos oscuros, piel pálida… —Naruto tragó saliva—. Él era un poco más alto que yo.

—Oh… —pronunció Kiba.

Eso hasta que el genio de los tres cayó en cuenta.

—Espera… —Shikamaru dijo de inmediato—. Espera un momento, Naruto… ¿has dicho "él"?

Naruto siguió conduciendo. Quizá tuvo un amorío un poquito gay en el pasado.

Que al parecer debía ser el amor de su vida.

.

.

* * *

><p>lol Son exactamente 500 palabras.<br>Ups, no aparece físicamente Sasuke. Basado en esa serie que sacaron del aire, "The Ex List". Me he prometido subir algún día un fic con algo así. Debería ):

Muchas gracias.


	21. Chaqueta

**#21: Chaqueta.**

Sintiendo que no podía seguir estando allí Sasuke decidió mantenerse callado y dar media vuelta. Sin embargo apenas dio un paso adelante hacia la puerta sintió que le halaban su chaqueta Jounin desde atrás.

—Naruto... —dijo en un tono de advertencia pero luego soltó un suspiro agotado de pelear con el que al parecer ya no sería su pareja—. Déjame ir, ya lo hablamos. Lo mejor es terminar con esto...

Pasaron unos segundos sin que el otro dijera algo pero el orgullo de Sasuke lo detuvo de girar y aflojar el agarre él mismo. Se quedó quieto allí esperando que el rubio dejara de actuar de forma infantil antes de que su mirada revelara toda esa decepción que crecía segundo a segundo dentro de él.

Pero cuando Naruto dijo un leve "Uh..." Sasuke lo interrumpió:

—No deberías intentar detenerme... —pronunció y malhumorado entonces intentó zafarse del agarre pero no pudo.

Fue hasta ese momento que Naruto habló:

—Uh, Sasuke… —empezó a decir suavemente—. Tu chaqueta se agarró con un pedazo de metal...

—¿Ah?

—Sí, mira hay un pedazo que se soltó del escritorio y entonces tu chaqueta... —Sin pronunciar más, Naruto que en realidad estaba a dos metros lejos de Sasuke se acercó a ayudarle mientras incrédulo Sasuke giró su cabeza lo suficiente para observar a lo que el rubio se refería. Y en efecto un pedazo de tela verde de su chaqueta estaba agarrado por un pedazo sobresaliente del escritorio.

Sasuke con el orgullo herido, bajó su cabeza en vergüenza y sus dos puños se apretaron.

No pudo suceder algo más humillante para un Uchiha a la hora de intentar romper con una persona. Dio un paso más adelante apenas sintió la ayuda del rubio pero algo nuevamente lo detuvo. Sin creérselo giró y entonces vio los ojos azules del otro muy cerca.

—Pero en algo tienes razón... No puedo dejarte ir incluso aunque el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha lo diga.

Entonces fueron las manos morenas de Naruto las que lo agarraron esta vez.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo :3<p> 


	22. Stalker

Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>#22: Stalkear<strong>

—Oh vaya, ese es un chico guapo, ¿eh?

Sasuke se exaltó tensando sus hombros apenas escuchó detrás de él la sorpresiva la voz de su hermano mirando a la misma pantalla que él estaba viendo, sin embargo cualquier rastro de expresión se borró de su rostro como si nada realmente pasara ahí.

Sin responderle a Itachi más que su usual indiferente monosílabo, no alejó su mano del mouse y siguió dándole click a la pantalla para pasar de una foto a otra… Él no iba a caer frente a su hermano ni dejarle entrever lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

_Stalkeando_ a alguien.

—Naruto Uzumaki, ¿uh? —escuchó a su hermano decir luego de unas cinco fotos del rubio siendo feliz con el mundo y entonces, como cosa rara, sintió cómo Itachi se alejaba sin decir algo más.

Sasuke se detuvo y volteó a girar para observar cómo el mayor hacía algo en su teléfono de última generación. Y arrugó el ceño cuando su hermano sonrío de medio lado hacia la pequeña pantalla.

Hubiese preguntado algo pero prefirió regresar a su anterior ubicación y seguir viendo la información de Naruto hasta buscar alguna pista que le confirmara que el chico era realmente bisexual puesto que no iba a atreverse a hacer algo hasta que estuviera seguro de ello.

Sin embargo algo malo acababa de pasar. Algo terriblemente malo y es que en la lista de amigos del rubio acababa de agregarse la miniatura del atractivo rostro de Itachi Uchiha.

Al instante Sasuke sintió a sus manos moverse prácticamente solas. Fue un impulso, algo fuera de control.

El pequeño chat ya estaba abierto y antes de pensar con mayor lógica le había dado "Enviar" a su mensaje. Y en menos de un segundo por supuesto se arrepintió.

_"Hola._

_Me pregunto si estás libre un día de estos_

_Podríamos hacer algo."_

¿¡Qué acababa de hacer?! ...quería gritar. Algo como eso era demasiado obvio si apenas se conocían. Pero sin la opción todavía creada de revertir envío —que en realidad nunca sería implementada— y rechazando la idea de patear la mesa, la cabeza de Sasuke se echó hacia atrás sin mayor vida mientras sus dedos masajeaban el puente de su nariz.

Sin embargo antes de pensar en algo un sonido muy conocido salió del monitor y la ventana del chat pidió por su atención. Sasuke volvió en un salto.

_"el sábado" _decía como respuesta.

Luego un _"o sta bien esta noche? podmos vr un peli"_

Oh, de repente qué espléndido día que hacía hoy.

Esta vez el que tenía razones para sonreír era Sasuke Uchiha.

.

* * *

><p>Este sí lo actualicé rápido :D Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
